


Table For Two

by kj_graham



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2o2o [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, POV Outsider, somewhere in s9, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: A tired waitress at Ann's Diner happens to serve Sam and Castiel amidst all the other obnoxious Valentine's Day couples. Sam and Castiel manage to surprise her, though.For the prompt "favorite trope." I adore outsider perspectives.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Week 2o2o [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692472
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: Sastiel Love Week 2020





	Table For Two

Jamie sees a lot of people claiming to be madly in love during her shifts. The diner, all decked out to look like some time capsule from the fifties, sees a lot of people of all kinds, but couples are among the most frequent visitors.

Especially this weekend. Saturday is Valentine’s Day, and Jamie spends the majority of her shift catering to one gag-inducing couple after another.

“Hey,” she says to her coworker, Rose, after she speaks to each table. “How long you think table 4’ll last?”

Rose looks over. Table 4 hosts two young college students, the girl clearly infatuated while the guy seems to only be feigning interest. “A month more, tops,” she calls, then gestures to another booth. “Table 7?”

Jamie assesses them. A man seeming to be in his mid-thirties and a woman who looks like she’s had a lot of work done to make her look like she’s in her mid-thirties. “They won’t see each other again after this date, and their strained texts will die off after another week or so.”

Rose laughs, snapping her gum. “Think they’re both divorced?”

“Probably. Half the middle-aged people that actually go out for Valentine’s Day are.”

“Oh, don’t be so rude,” Rose singsongs. “Someone’s going to hear you make that generalization and they’re not gonna be happy.”

Jamie flashes a wry grin. “Oh, and what was it you’d said about table 3? They’ll have sex after this and then never talk cause he didn’t tell her he’s a virgin and she’s endlessly disappointed by the lack of fanfare? Someone wouldn’t be happy to hear that, either.”

Rose rolls her eyes, smacking Jamie on the arm with her notepad. Jamie giggles, but they’re both distracted by the bell of the door opening.

Their newest customers look immediately uncomfortable when they enter. The taller one has to duck to avoid the hanging string of red paper hearts, and his companion shoves his hands deeper into a tan trenchcoat as they wait awkwardly to be seated.

“I’ll take them,” Jamie says. They look like they’ll be a nice change of pace from all the gooey lovey-dovey crap.

Rose puts on a fake pout. “Pity. I would’ve loved to flirt with the tall one. Just look at the size of his feet!”

Jamie shakes her head, grabs two menus, and strides to the front.

“Welcome to Ann’s,” she says. “Booth or table?”

The men share a glance. Then the taller one sends her a small smile. “Booth, please.”

Jamie nods. She should steal Rose’s idea; this guy had looked tall from the back of the room, but up close he positively towers over her, all dark and handsome with long brown hair and that charming little smile.

His companion isn’t too bad either, Jamie muses as she leads them to table 9. He’s a bit shorter, but definitely still taller than your average man, and if you look past the trench coat and the stoic look on his face, he’s quite handsome. All spiky dark hair and very nice blue eyes.

They thank Jamie when she seats them, and after she gets their drink orders, she’s quick to the back, where Rose catches sight of her and hurriedly finishes talking to her table.

“So?” Rose says, practically vibrating with excitement.

“So they’re both cute,” Jamie relents. “We’ll see, I don’t know. They both seem like the quiet type.”

Rose groans. “Oh, I love the quiet guys. Always so sweet. Hey, if you get both their numbers, give me one?”

“Sure,” Jamie says, shaking her head. She finishes with their drinks and returns to their table. Their menus are open in front of them as she approaches, but neither are paying attention to them; the man with the short hair is frowning down at the table while tall and shaggy leans across the table, appearing to say something, a very somber look on his face.

The most out-of-place thing as she approaches is their hands; the shorter man has his on the tabletop, but tall and shaggy has covered it with one of his own. Odd, that’s something Jamie’s only ever seen couples do, but she’s had experience with a lot of couples in this diner, and these two are far too aloof for that.

When she’s a little closer to the table, tall and shaggy’s head snaps up and he pulls his hand back like he’s been burned. Maybe it was just some sort of friendship intimacy, Jamie thinks. These two aren’t being far gooey enough for anything else.

She sets down their drinks—unsweetened ice tea for tall and shaggy, water for blue eyes, and pulls out her notepad.

“Ready to order?”

Tall and shaggy looks to his companion. Blue eyes looks almost forlorn, but nods after a moment. Jamie decides she’ll start with tall and shaggy.

And, oh, she’s going to have to concentrate. They’ve taken off their jackets and they’re both wearing nice button downs, which just makes them that much more attractive.

Tall and shaggy orders their chef’s special salad. Blue eyes orders a cheeseburger.

Jamie tells them their food will be right out. She throws a little wink in there, but blue eyes mainly just looks confused and tall and shaggy just looks awkward.

Quiet guys. Impossible to flirt with.

Jamie doesn’t see them for another few minutes, but while she’s clearing the table next to them, she picks up a snippet of conversation.

“It’s alright,” one of them says, the cadence of it sounding like tall and shaggy. Jamie throws them a tiny glance, and she’s right, he’s the one speaking.

“Cas,” he says, and then his next words are too low for her to make out, except for the very end. “-being human.”

Okaaaay. She’s heard weirder. Far weirder. Mentioning the fact that they are, indeed, human beings actually ranks very low on diner-weirdness scale. She almost wishes she’d heard the rest of the sentence, though; she likes tall and shaggy’s voice, and maybe it’d help her flirt with them somehow, give her some sort of clue.

But they stay quiet other than thank you’s when she brings them their food, and she’s swamped with taking care of other tables, so she doesn’t get another shot at eavesdropping.

This shift is definitely wearing her thin, however. When she has to clear her throat to interrupt a rather overenthusiastic kiss (really? Leaning across the booth? Over the menus like that?) for the third time today, she’s about ready to call it quits.

It’s refreshing to escape back to table 9, perhaps the only table in the place right now that doesn’t have a couple sitting at it. She’s just had to nod her way through an older couple’s lengthy retelling of how they met.

Tall and shaggy and blue eyes make the rest of her shift much easier to handle. They both smile at her, having finished their dinner, and tall and shaggy orders chocolate mousse cake to share.

Jamie takes their empty plates and leaves for the back. She relays their ticket to the kitchen. To share. Interesting. She doesn’t think she’d want to share dessert with any of her friends, not even Rose. Only her boyfriend would be allowed to steal half of her dessert. If she had one.

But tall and shaggy and blue eyes have proved themselves hard to figure out, regardless. Maybe they’re just that comfortable in their friendship.

She doesn’t get to spy on them eating their dessert, but Rose intercepts her before she brings them their check.

“You better go for it,” she says. “I’ll hit you if you don’t shoot your shot with two men that hot.”

Jamie rolls her eyes a little, but she reassures Rose of her plan.

Tall and shaggy pulls the check toward him when she sets it down. Jamie clears her throat, and goes for it.

“Any chance I’ll see a phone number on that ticket?” Her voice comes out a little stilted, and it’s far from her best pickup line, but all in all, it could have gone much worse.

Tall and shaggy smiles at her, at first, but then it turns into more of a cringing grin.

“I’m sorry,” he says. He looks across to blue eyes, who’s looking at Jamie with…sorrow? Pity?

Jamie raises an eyebrow.

“We’re together,” Blue eyes adds. “We are very sorry to disappoint.”

They’re both looking at her with sorrow. They both obviously feel bad they had to reject her.

Jamie apologizes, then she leaves them to handle the check, walking to the back, where Rose is tapping one foot, sticking her tongue out when she sees Jamie.

Together. That can’t be. Jamie’s a veteran in observing relationships; they were so subtle it flew under her radar. Well, okay, maybe not completely. There was the hand-holding, and the shared dessert…oh god, Jamie totally just made the worst assumption possible. But she’s never seen two men in love like them before; so low-key. Every couple she’s seen walk through these doors today and many other days, regardless of orientation, has been over the top with their romance.

“Jamie?” Rose asks. She can tell by Jamie’s expression it didn’t go well, probably.

Jamie shakes her head, still processing. She returns to their table to process their check and says barely a word when she takes it and barely a word when she returns it.

She retreats to the back with Rose to watch them leave.

“They’re together,” she finally says. “I just flirted with a couple because I’m an idiot.”

Rose’s eyebrows bounce with surprise. “Together? Really? I never would have guessed.”

They fall silent. Tall and shaggy and blue eyes are getting up from their booth, pulling on their coats. Tall and shaggy presses a fleeting kiss into blue eyes’ hair and they lace their fingers together only a few steps away from the door.

Rose and Jamie watch until they’re through the doors and out of sight.

Jamie sighs. “How long?”

Rose scoffs, but there isn’t any heat behind it. “Love like that? So subtle? I’d say they’re going to get married.”

“Yeah,” Jamie says, “I suppose they might.”

She stops asking Rose about couples in the diner after that. But every shift, she almost waits for them to walk in. They’d been so intriguing. And they’d left her a very generous tip, a note scrawled onto their receipt that just held a sad face and a “sorry, again. Have a little extra for working the Valentine’s shift.”

They haven’t returned yet. But Jamie’s still waiting. She wants to see if next time, she notices any wedding rings.


End file.
